Queen's match
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Oliver Queen thought that he was all alone on that dangerous island. Slade's daughter had been watching over him, not revealing herself to him. What would happen if they team up against her own father? Can she really fight him or will he make her choose blood over love? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, it has been a while since I last posted a fanfic. I decided to write an Arrow Fanfic. I am a big fan of the series and I love Oliver. Anyways, while Oliver was trapped on the island, he had no idea that there was another on the island as well. Slade never told Oliver that he had a daughter or that his daughter was the same age as him and had been trained under him as well. Oliver found her after he had returned home and became The Hood. Anyways this will be an Oliver x OC pairing. Rated M for later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of its characters; I do own Lilly as she belongs to me.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment as he was glad to be home, though in a way he wasn't. Looking out the window as he was being driven home, he actually missed seeing the trees around. He also knew what dangers could have been found in the forest. Here, he knew there was danger, but not sure exactly what kind of danger or who in fact was involved. All he had was the list that his father left him. When the car pulled up to his mother's home, he looked up and sighed. He hadn't been home in over five years. Who knows what that kind of thing does to a person?

When he got out of the car, Moira Queen was standing outside waiting for him. His big blue eyes seen his mother and smiled at the sight of her, he was so happy to see her. When he slowly got out of the car, his mother walked over and hugged him. He held onto her even though he was no longer the same son that she knew and loved. The island had changed him and he knew it.

"Oh Oliver, I am so glad that you are alive. I feared that you had died with your father. At least you were returned back to us. I am sure your sister is dying to see you. Go ahead and go see her. She misses her big brother."

He nodded as he headed inside the house. Of course he missed his sister; thinking of his family is what helped keep him alive on the island. The house almost seemed foreign to him. Since he had been gone for so long from the home, it felt more like just a dream then his home. When he was slowly reached the top of the stairs, his sister Thea walked out of her room and stopped seeing Oliver standing there at the top of the staircase.

"Ollie is that you? Please tell me that it's you."

Before he could answer her, Thea ran over and wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tight. She had no idea some of the things that he had gone through while on the island. They just thought that he was shipwrecked. They had no idea that he was tortured and had to fight for his very survival out there. Slade had entered his mind as if it wasn't for him, then he might not have made it back safe and sound. He showed him that there was more than just being a spoiled brat. Though he felt Slade's death was on his hands. Though he had no idea that Slade still lived.

While Thea held her brother close, Oliver knew what he had to do. He had to help this city and clean it up. He would do just that too. He had the skills that he could use to clean up the town. Though he had no idea that there was anyone out there besides for his captures as well as Slade as he never seen anyone else. Thea had smiled up at her brother.

"Ollie, did you see the girl that they brought back from the island with you? They said that there was a woman there that they found before they found you. Come to find out, they found you because of her. She must have been watching over you without being seen."

Oliver looked at his sister confused. He had seen no female there. She had to have been mistaken. If there was someone else there, then she would have been captured along with him and would have dealt with the same torture that he had to suffer through. Moira walked up the stairs and nodded at her son.

"Yes Oliver its true, they found a woman not far from where they found you. She in fact led them to you. She looked so young, I guess they must have not put you two together on the ride home. In fact she has no family or anything so if she has no place to go, I have opened up our home to her. Poor girl, I wonder how long she was out there for. She had so many scars over her body, they had no idea how she got them and she didn't tell the officers how she got them either."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Thea had run to get it. Oliver was curious about who this girl was as well as he followed her down the stairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs. He wondered who could not only survive on that island alone but to not be detected by others. When she opened up the door, a young woman stood there. She had to be about 5'6 and maybe long dark hair was flowing behind her. Her hair was black and reached just a little past her shoulders.

Oliver had looked over as the two eyes met. His blue eyes looking deep into her green eyes as they never broke eye contact. Thea hadn't noticed as she helped the young female inside the house. While they were looking at each other, Oliver seemed to remember seeing those eyes when he was out on the island. Though he had no idea that they belonged to a female, he would have to thank her properly. She was the first one to break eye contact as Thea was fussing over her.

"Come now, tomorrow I will take you shopping and I can show you around the city. You don't look like you are from around here. I am sure that you will love it here. I am sure my mother wouldn't mind giving me some extra money to get you a few new outfits and we can hang out together too."

Though she was listening, she really didn't seem to be paying attention. Her eyes wandered back up to Oliver, but he already was gone from the spot he had been in before. Oliver walked over and held out his hand to her. She slowly looked up at him as he was now in front of her and he held out his hand to her.

"I have you to thank for helping me get back home. If it wasn't for you, I may have never gotten off that island alone. I am not sure if you know my name or not, but my name is Oliver Queen."

She reached out and took his hand shaking it. For a female she had a really good grip as she shook his hand. She was clearly very strong as he could see by her grip. He was actually surprised. In her free hand, she had a bag in her hands. He noticed that part of her bag was open and in it, he seen his bow that he made on the island. She clearly knew to keep it on her as if to protect him from something that he didn't want to explain to his parents. She could explain that the bow was hers, even though it wasn't and it would save him so much time with explaining. The young female nodded and smiled.

"Oliver, it is a pleasure to finally meet you and know your name. My name is Suki, but in front of your family call me Lilly. The whole time you were there, I had been watching you. I am glad that I got you back in one piece. Slade was pretty harsh on you while he was training you."

She had whispered softly to where only he could hear her. His eyes widened hearing that. How did she know who that was? He had so many questions about who in fact she really was. Who was she working for and if she was friend or foe? Though if she helped him get home safe, she might be an ally for now, but he would have to keep an eye on her. He had nodded as he looked up at his mother.

"Mom, I know I just got home but I wish to take her out and show her around town a bit. I promise that I will be careful while I am gone. Knowing that she is not from the area, I want to show her some of the great spots around town."

Moira nodded as she smiled and came down the stairs. "I think that is a wonderful idea Oliver. You two after all survived that island without realizing that the other was there. Go ahead; it might help the healing process of while you two have been gone from everyone."

Oliver nodded as he led "Lilly" out of the house. After they had left the house and was walking down the street, he had turned and looked at her. He had some questions for her and he hoped she would answer them truthfully.

"Alright, who are you really and how come I never seen you on the island? You are in my home as well so I need to make sure that you are not going to endanger my family."

She looked away as she took a deep breath. She had to tell him at least some of what she knew. If she wanted him to trust her, then she would have to tell him. He did train under her father, so if her father trusted him then so would she. Even though she hated her father for what he was, she did trust his judgement on people. She wouldn't tell him about Slade being her father just yet, but instead of keeping who her father was, she decided to tell him.

"My full name and true name is Suki Wilson. Yes, my father is Slade Wilson and yes I know you trained under him. I trained under him as well as a child, but I hated what he was all about in terms of how he went about and did things. He had no idea that I was on that island though, and as much as I hated that he had died, he was already dead to me to begin with."

Oliver's eyes widened as he heard that. He had no idea that Slade had a daughter, nor did he know about what she truly knew. Why didn't she save him when he was being tortured? Maybe she had no idea who he was at the time. He would have to keep an eye on her to find out who's side she really was on.

"Alright then, for now I will keep an eye on you. I have no idea what your true intentions are, but I will trust you for now. You saved my life and brought me back home. For that I am grateful, but you will have to earn my full trust."

She knew that it was to be expected, she was someone new to him, and he had no idea who she was or even who she truly was. She would have to show him that she would mean him no harm. She nodded as she looked up at Oliver. Her green eyes hiding something as Oliver looked into her eyes, but he didn't think that she was hiding something that would involve him, but more something about her. He would not push for answers like that as he knew what he had to endure through that island. If hers was anything like his then he could understand about not wanting to talk about it.

As they walked together, he didn't know where they had ended up which was at his father's abandoned warehouse. As he looked up at the warehouse, he realized that this place would be a great place to make a base to locate some of those names on the list his father left him. He walked on in without saying a word. Suki had looked over at him as he walked right in. She had stopped at the fence as she watched him walk on.

He stopped and turned around as he looked over at her.

"Come on, if you wish to help me out then I will let you. I am going to need some help anyways. I am going to clean up this city as my father had wanted to. Since you trained under Slade as well, then you know how to fight. That I can use and having some help could come in handy. Come on and let's get this started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now that my first chapter is up, time for me to update. I am going to try to update as much as I can. Some chapters I may focus more on one character than the other. Such as one chapter I may focus on perhaps Suki and what is going on in her head. Like she could take off for the day and just be by herself and it will be focused on her. While I may focus on Oliver one chapter as he needs time in the spotlight as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters that are in Arrow. I only own Suki and she is mine. River isn't mine either, she belongs to my friend mosnterslut. Anyways on with the story.**

Oliver had walked into the empty warehouse first, Suki right behind him as she looked around. Not sure where she was at, but she had trusted his judgement on where he was taking her. She kept her eyes open for anything strange or anything that she had no idea what it was. Oliver looked over at her as he watched her. He smiled watching her as he was interested to find out more about her. Even though he just met her, he felt like he had known her all his life. It was very strange how he felt that way. He shook his head as she seemed distracted by everything around.

The hum of the computers was very soothing to her as she had closed her eyes. She had no idea that Oliver was watching her. In fact she had forgotten all about him for a moment. She had not been around so much technology in a very long time. Those late nights that she would spend just watching the computer that was at her home. She closed her eyes wishing she could see her mother's face again. Though the memory of her mother was long gone as she was still a baby when her mother died. Anger towards her father grew as the pain she was in grew as with each passing moment. Finally she spoke, even though it was quiet, Oliver could still hear it.

"I know the pain of losing a parent, though I was still a baby when I lost my mother. I wish I could remember what she looked like or even what her voice sounded like. You are lucky to have your mother in your life. I can't even think about my father without getting mad. In my eyes my own father is dead. Slade Wilson is just a man out there who doesn't deserve to be happy."

Her hands were shaking as the more she thought about her father, the more upset she would get. Oliver walked over and at first set his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't move, he pulled her into a hug. Suki in fact had been through so much, even though he himself had gone through so much as well. He knew how she was feeling. When he had first lost Sara to the sea and then his father shooting himself in the head just to give his son a chance to live, he knew the pain of losing people you cared about.

She had collapsed against him in sobs. She had not wanted to show weakness like this, but she just couldn't help it. She looked down as she wondered what Oliver would think of her. _I am sure that Oliver is laughing at me. He at least has his mother and sister, and what do I have? I just have me and it is all I ever will have._

She had finally managed to stop crying as she wiped her eyes slowly. Oliver had yet to release her. He kept her close as she began to slowly get up. Oliver got up with her. When she realized that his arms were still around her, she sighed and shook her head.

"I will be alright; I think I needed that actually. I want you to know that I am going to be alright. Maybe after I manage to get back on my feet and find a job, I will find another place to live. I can't ask your family to take care of me like this. I am only accepting for as long as I can find a job and everything because I had saved your life and brought you home."

Oliver turned around as he shook his head. He looked into her eyes as had seen that look before. It was the look of being alone. She thought that she was really alone in this world. In fact, she really wasn't alone in the world; she did have him to stand beside her. How could he show her that he would be there for her? He would find any way that he could to show her. She still had her bag as she pulled out his bow and handed it to him.

"When they found you, I hid your bow in some stuff of mine. I am sure that you don't want what happened on that island to get out. If they found out what happened to us, I am sure they would lock us up."

She had pulled away slowly as Oliver let his arms drop to his sides, but he didn't move away. He had to find a way to show her that he would be there to stand by her side. They both not only suffered by the hand of her father, but she in fact she thought she was all alone in this world. He would have to change that and show her that she could lean on him and come to him if she needed help. Though just by looking at her, she was stubborn like her father. He would never tell her that though. Seeing the bow brought back memories.

"We will keep it here, this will be our hideout. We are going to help this city together. Even though this city wasn't your home to begin with, it is your home now. Just like you living with us makes our home your home too. My mother would never have welcomed you like that if she would have thought it would be too much trouble. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wanted in our home."

When she looked up, she looked like she was going to start crying again. Her eyes glazing over slightly with unshed tears as she fought the urge to cry. Oliver and his family were being so kind to her and she nodded. Clearly they could clean up the city together as that was what he wanted to do. Not only did his mother bring in a complete stranger into her home, but Oliver was willing to let her help him. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Oliver, thank you, but how are we going to do that? If we see anyone, they will instantly know who we are. How are we going to get around that?"

Oliver nodded as he smiled.

"Don't worry about that, I will have our costumes ready by tonight. Just follow my lead as my mother is planning a party in light of my return. Since we both returned from that island, that party will be for you too. Not only that, I want you to be my date to my mother's party as that way we can sneak off together without worrying about anyone knowing a wiser. My mom will think the two of us went off to enjoy each other."

She blushed softly as she rubbed the back of her head. She had no idea what to do on a date, and Oliver Queen was a very handsome man as she had no idea how to act even if it's just faking it. She slowly nodded as she turned to him, her blush still clear across her cheeks.

"I know this might sound strange, but how do I fake that I am your date? You see I have never been with anyone before. My life has been mostly training and everything. Please forgive me but I am not sure how to really act when it comes to a couple or anything like that."

He smiled as he took the bag and set it off to the side. His hand reached up gently cupping her cheek. Her cheek was surprisingly soft. He smiled as she leaned into his touch. His phone went off as he sighed and then pulled out his phone. When he looked at the person who text him, he sighs and returns the text.

"Come on, we need to get you something to wear for tonight. I am not leaving you alone with my sister so I will take you. Come on, you will look amazing at the party."

She nodded as they left the warehouse that would now be their place where to make all their plans and everything. After they left and made sure everything was locked up, he flagged down a cab and five cabs pull over for him. He shakes his head hating the fact that it was because of his name that they pulled over. They got into one of the cabs together. Oliver told the driver to take them to one of the dress stores that wasn't far from his house. After a few minutes, the driver pulled over and Oliver and Suki both got out.

Oliver had walked in holding her hand. She blushed softly but didn't say anything. Oliver went to the back and was looking through the dresses. He had found one that was a beautiful long dark green dress. He pulled it off the shelf and handed it to her. The green was strapless and it did show a bit of cleavage as Oliver pulled out a red dress that had thin straps and there was a slit that was up the side. He smiled as both dresses he knew would look good on her. They both were long but they would fit her body nicely.

Suki had looked at the two of them as she wasn't sure which one she liked more. She then looked up at Oliver.

"I will go try these two on. I will be right back."

She left before he could go find some more dresses for her to try on. When she slipped on the green dress first, she blushed looking at herself in the mirror. The dress showed off her arms as well as her back. The scars on her shoulder would be revealed either way. There wasn't much she could do either way. The dress did fit her curves nicely as she spun around. Not sure about she poked her head out of the dressing room.

"Oliver, I need your opinion on something."

When he walked over to where he could see her clearly inside the dressing room, she slowly opened the door wide for him to see. He then whistled as he seen the dress on her. Her skin so revealed like that, he was surprised it was almost made for her. There was another male who had been walking by with what looked like his girlfriend had even stopped behind Oliver as he starred at her. His girlfriend dragged the man away as Oliver was speechless.

"It looks amazing on you, I think we have decided which one we are going to get. I am still getting the red one as I think you would look good in red too. We can save that for another day. That green one fits you perfect. It even makes your eyes pop out more."

She blushed and nodded as she slowly closed the door. She had leaned against the wall as she seen the price tag. Her eyes almost popped out of her head from the price of the dress. She really didn't want Oliver to spend that much on her, but what could she say? She had nothing right now and not even a change of clothes really. After she put back on her clothes, she walked out holding both dresses. He took them to the register to pay for them as she stood beside him. There were people flashing cameras at them as she had to cover her face as the lights were bright.

Oliver growled as he took off his jacket as held it up so no more pictures could be taken.

"Stupid paparazzi seem to smell when someone is famous in the area. Come on, lets hurry up and get home so we can get ready for this party."

She nodded as Oliver had grabbed two pairs of sunglasses and had gotten them with the dresses. He handed her a pair and was holding onto the bag. They walked out wearing the glasses and headed quickly back to his mother's home. The house was already busy when they returned as they were preparing for the party. He shook his head as he led her upstairs.

"The room next to mine will be your room. You can go shower and get dressed as it will be what I will be doing too. The party will start in a few hours and we want to be ready."

She nodded as she headed to her room. Oliver had walked into his room as well. When she closed the door, she gasped as she seen the size of the room. This was bigger than any of her homes that she ever lived in. She went to put the other dress in her closet and it already had clothes in it. Her eyes widened as they all were brand new. Someone else had gone shopping as well for her. She had jumped into the shower and when she washed her hair, she loved the shampoo. She knew it was expensive as she then slowly prepared to get ready.

After a couple hours as she had looked at the mirror in the room. This was all new to her as she had always gotten used to wearing simple clothes, nothing like what she was wearing now. What if the other people who came to the party laughed at her? She was so nervous as she didn't even hear when there was a knock on the door. The knock came louder as she finally looked up at the door. Not sure who it was she slowly got up and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

She waited a few seconds and the voice of Oliver filled out from behind the door.

"It's me Oliver, may I come in?"

She opened the door and there standing in a dark green suit that complimented her dress perfectly was Oliver. He had smiled as he walked in closing the door.

"The dress looks beautiful on you. You are going to look amazing out there. I had come in here not only to talk to you a minute before we go down, but take you down when were done. In front of everyone at this party, you will be known as Lilly as that was what you told the police and what they told my parents. Only you and I will know your true name. At least for now anyways, but I do have a friend I want you to meet. Her name is River and I am sure that you two will get along great."

He then held out his arm in a very gentlemanlike manner as she blushed reaching up and taking his arm. They had slowly headed out as when they got to the staircase; everyone had stopped and looked up at the pair. Even his mom who was standing there waiting for them to come down had a look of shock to her face. Oliver kept her close as they slowly walked down the stairs. She smiled as they stayed close to each other. Suki had no idea that pair of eyes was watching her. When the group around the stairs vanished and headed farther in to party, a woman had walked out from the shadows as her hands were balled into fists.

The strange woman had glared at Suki as she pointed her finger at her. Her long purple gown had one long sleeve while the other was strapless. Oliver clearly looked over at her worried hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid as to blow who she really is in front of everyone. She had told her that he wanted her to meet someone who helped him get back home. He should have told her that he would find her first. Clearly River had found them first and once again, her anger got the better of her before she even knows who she is or what was going on.

"How dare you brainwash Oliver, you may think you may have him fooled, but you don't have me fooled. I have seen those eyes before and you will never fool me. Your Slade's daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a role with posting here lately. I am finally getting chapters updated pretty quickly here lately. Well this is my third chapter in Queen's match. Here River will find out more about Suki and how important she really is to Oliver. River really doesn't trust her, but she does trust Oliver so she puts up with Suki for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the characters that belong to Arrow. If I did then Oliver will be MINE lol. I do own Suki but my friend Monsterslut owns River. On with Chapter 3**

River looked at Suki like she would blow up at any minute. Suki looked over at Oliver with a worried look in her eyes. Oliver sighed shaking his head. He still had a hold of Suki's arm as he grabbed River by the arm and led all three of them away from the big crowd of people staring at them. Oliver didn't want them to meet like this. A man who was waiting by the stairs had gone and followed them. Oliver turned and looked at the man following them.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you following me?"

The man was wearing a suit as he looked over at Oliver. His face looked void of any emotion as he looked back at Oliver.

"My name is John Diggle and your mother has hired me as a bodyguard for you and Suki. This woman had threatened Miss Suki so I have to do my job to make sure that she stays safe."

Suki blushed softly as River rolled her eyes. She stared at Suki as she had the look of hate in her eyes. She went to open her mouth as Oliver quickly covered it.

"Listen Mr. Diggle but I must take care of this lovers quarrel myself. I am sure that you don't want to hear this lovers quarrel. I can handle this myself."

John actually didn't move as it made Suki a little nervous and moved closer to Oliver. River looked over at John as she shook her head. River looked over at Oliver as she knew that he would not want to bring up anything on the island so she would just play along with him until Diggle left them alone.

"Excuse me but I really don't want anyone to hear what I have to say to someone taking my ex-boyfriend. Like Oliver said this is a lovers quarrel and I want to make sure she treats him right."

John was going to say something but Moira Queen had whispered something into his ear as he nodded.

"I must take my leave, I will find you later Oliver."

He then left leaving the three of them alone. Oliver took them into a room that was far from everyone else. When he shut the door behind him, he glared at River.

"What the hell do you think you are doing River? She saved my life and you are here trying to threaten her? She is living her with me whether you like it or not. River I know we both have been through a lot but taking it out on her will not solve anything."

She shook her head but looked away. She knew Oliver was right, but what if she was working for her father? Could she really trust her? Slade was her father, which is just welcoming Slade into the home. He would come for her, she knew this.

"Well if you want to be stupid Oliver go right on ahead. If you want to trust her then you go right on ahead. You are the one who will be the one who will suffer."

She turned and headed back to where the party was. Oliver sighed and shook his head. A look of apology was on his face. He had no idea that she would get that crazy about her. He knew of what had happened to her but he would have figured that she would be alright with everything. He would just have to show her that she is not who she thinks she is.

"I am so sorry about her; it will take her time to get used to you. She has suffered as much as I have from your father and she hates him. Just give her time is all."

She nodded as she looked up at him.

"I am going to go talk to her for a minute. I will be right back."

She pulled from his arm as he was shocked but allowed her to take off after River. He wanted to see what would have happened between the two of them, but was pulled away by some girls he had known before. He would humor them for a little while before he would look for River and Suki.

River was outside as she was looking up at the night sky. The wind blowing through her hair as Suki had found her. She was very careful as she would take it slow. She had stepped beside her as she looked up at the sky. River knew she was there, as she had to hold her hands together in fists to keep from punching her.

"I am sorry we had met in this bad way but first off, how about we start over? To the Queen family I am known as Lilly. My full name is Suki Wilson, though I wish I could change my name. I would rather die than ever claim Slade is ever my father. He is the reason why my mother is dead. He killed her because she was trying to leave with me. She was trying so hard to escape from him. She died protecting me, and then he forced me at a young age to train like he had. I have scars because of me not doing something right. I don't blame you for hating my father, but please let me show you that I am not my father."

She looked over at her, and she could see the hate in her eyes. She wanted to show her that she wasn't the same as her father. She had to prove to her that she was different. They then heard laughter as Suki's eyes widened. She knew that laugh anywhere. Slade had stepped out of the shadows as he grinned at the two girls.

"Well looks like I found two of the three I have been looking for. Though where is Oliver? I had seen you hanging on him when you left that dress shop, I wasn't finished with him. I still have some unfinished business with him."

Suki growled as she went to reach for a knife realizing she didn't have a knife on her. Slade laughed shaking his head and looked over at his daughter. His grin wide as he looked back over at River.

"Such a shame that someone wasn't prepared. Maybe its time that I teach you a lesson in preparing for an enemy. You never know what can happen if you are not careful."

First he looked directly at Suki as she thought that he was going to do something to her but then turned to River.

"You were a good student, but time to teach my daughter on what happens when she takes friendship over blood."

He pulled a knife out of his side and threw it. River was prepared to take the hit but didn't feel anything. Suki had jumped in the way and took the knife into her shoulder. She gasped as she had landed on the ground a few inches away from her with a thud. Oliver had finally called out after finding them as his eyes widened and Slade vanished in the night leaving Oliver and River running over to Suki who was bleeding badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I got one chapter done in one night; let's see if I can get another one posted up in one night. I might not get this chapter posted in the same night, but worth a shot. Anyways Suki had been hurt by her own father protecting the one person who actually hates her father. How can she show her that she is not her father's daughter and she can be trusted and unlike her father, she doesn't like to kill for fun? Anyways on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the DC characters. River belongs to my friend Monsterslut and Suki belongs to me.**

 _The night was cold as she had looked out the window. She was only 4 years old as she was scared to actually go to sleep. She was sore and tired but with her father still awake, she was afraid her father would wake her up again to do some kind of drills. Why did her father not let her out and play with other kids her age? She was up real early in the morning and she had to be in bed by a certain time so she could get up early to train. Her father refused to let her do anything but train. She wanted to go to school, but her father refused to let her go to school even. Her father claimed that she was homeschooled. With everyone fooled that she was being homeschooled, her father spent all day and a good part of the night to train her._

 _She heard footsteps as she lied back in her bed pretending to be asleep. His sword was out and she could hear the sound of drops of something hitting the ground. She refused to open her eyes to see what was dropping on the ground. It was raining a little bit outside so it could have been water dripping off of him but she kept her eyes closed. He had walked over to her closet and opened up the door. She feared on what he was getting or what he was putting in. When his footsteps slowly began to fade away until she couldn't hear them anymore, she slowly crawled out of the bed and headed to the closet. When she opened up and her eyes widened in fear._

She woke up panting as she gasped holding her shoulder in pain. When she looked around, she was up in Oliver's room. Oliver was sitting at her side with River leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed as she was facing the wall. Suki slowly sat up as Oliver had looked up.

"Oh good you are awake, I was beginning to worry about you. That blade went in really deep. And I was afraid that we didn't save you in time. I think River is still in shock that you risked her life to protect her."

Suki looked over at River as she set her feet down on the ground. Oliver stayed close to her just in case she needed a hand or anything. She looked up at River.

"I am glad that you are alright River, I am sure my father has hurt you like many of the other people he had come across, but I am not my father. I protect those I see as friends."

River rolled her eyes as she turned and looked over at Suki. She clearly didn't trust her still by the look in her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, you did save me and for that I am grateful but you have yet to earn my trust. For Oliver over here to earn your trust is beyond me. For some reason he does trust you and well maybe one day I may trust you. For now though, at least I know you are not my enemy. Oliver you do owe me an explanation as well. I am going back down to the party. What should I tell your mother about pretty girl over there?"

Suki slowly got up and held her shoulder gently. Shew was trying to stand up as Oliver reached his hand out to her for her to take. She was still pretty steady on her feet but the one thing that would make anyone worry was the big wound that was on her shoulder. River rolled her eyes as she walked over to Oliver's closet and began to dig around.

"Oliver, I know you have something in here that she can put on. Maybe an ex-girlfriend's sweater or something like that?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as she was digging through his closet like a sister looking for something that belonged to her. She pulled out a sweater that was in the far back of the closet. She looked at Oliver in shock as she looked over at him.

"Oliver I had no idea that you still had this. Well lucky for you, this should fit her nicely. It covers the shoulders and lucky for you nobody will notice that bandage under it."

She walked over and put the sweater onto her shoulders helping her with putting her arms through the sleeves. She stepped back to look over at her.

"See now that doesn't look so bad now that it is covered up. I suggest that next time she is more careful and I suggest that you don't try to do anything heroic for a while anyways. Oliver if you were planning on doing anything, I suggest that you wait for a bit."

Oliver blushed as he glared at River. How could she say that with Suki right there in front of them? He was just getting to know Suki and she was a kind woman and even though she was just a couple years younger than him, that changed nothing about he felt about her. He shook his head as he couldn't think about that right now. At least not with her being hurt like this. Clearly River was thinking about something as she was grinning behind Oliver. Oliver had gone over to help Suki as he wrapped his arm around her arm.

"Are you feeling up to still doing this? I mean I can tell my mother that you were tired and you went to lie down for the night. I mean you do need your rest anyways. After I spend a few more minutes down there anyways I was going to stay in my room for the rest of the night anyway."

She shook her head as she looked over at him.

"Don't worry I will be fine, let's get back down there before your mother thinks that we took off to another country and left her alone once again."

River rolled her eyes as she looked over at Suki. Clearly Suki can be hardheaded and she knew that Oliver was the same way. _Those two were made for each other_ she thought to herself. She looked between the two of them as Oliver was checking over her and making sure that she was alright. Before she could say anything, Thea had walked in and River glared at Thea. She may have gotten along with Oliver very well, but her and Thea always seemed to butt heads. Thea walked into the room like it was her room.

"Ollie would you and Suki come downstairs, mom is being a pest about where you two vanished to. This party is for you and Suki so you two need to come down and show your faces."

She looked between the two ignoring River who was not happy they were in the same room together. She smiled watching the two of them together as she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the two pushing them closer together.

"You two look so cute together. Ollie you should really date her."

Oliver actually blushed for the first time after being home. He dropped his jaw and played it off still beet red in the face.

"Speedy would you mind going downstairs and telling mother that I will be down with Suki shortly. I am giving her a tour of our home and introducing Suki to River who is right behind you."

River grabbed Thea's arm and pushed her out of the room.

"Hey Thea, don't you have someone else's life to screw up before I decide that I am done playing nice in front of Oliver."

Thea huffed and walked out giving her the finger on the way out. Oliver sighed and shook his head. River rolled her eyes and looked back at Oliver after shutting the door behind Thea. Oliver was surprised that she didn't slam it but she clearly didn't want people to come up and check up on them. This was in fact between the three of them as they were all trapped in the shadow of Slade. Even though none wanted anything to do with Slade, they were all linked to Slade.

"I really hate your sister Oliver. You know the two of us butt heads."

Oliver nodded as he sighed and looked over at Suki. She was nodding off against him and River smirked watching her trying to keep her eyes open. Oliver kept her close as he held up his fingers as if not to say anything.

"I am going to take her to her room and put her to bed. I will tell my mother that she was tired and I am tired as well. I will put her to bed then I will be going to bed as well. Can you help me to put her to bed, we can talk more tomorrow alright?"

She nodded as she reached over to help Oliver carry her into her room but he had picked her up bridal style and was so gentle with her. He had carried her through the door after River had opened it. She followed him to the room. When Oliver had set her down on the bed as she groaned and gripped his hand without realizing it, he looked over at River.

"I think I might have to stay in this room tonight, she has a death grip on me right now. Can you tell my mother that we went to go get some rest? I am sleeping beside Suki as she was having a hard time sleeping. I promise tomorrow we will talk more tomorrow on what we all are going to do. I really want to have you help us. You mean a lot to me as you are like a sister to me and I want you to help me save this city."

She nodded as she looked back over at Suki as she nodded. She may not know Suki very well, but now would be as good as time as any to get to know her. Maybe she might not be so bad, at least she is better than Thea.

"If Thea tries to harass me, that pretty face might be messed up for a while from my fist meeting her face over and over again."

Oliver sighed as he got in bed beside Suki, and was careful not to wake her. He shook his head as he looked up at River.

"River try not to hurt my sister too much, I will never hear the end of it if you do. I will call you tomorrow and we can talk more."

Oliver lied back as he went to stay close to Suki as River laughed walking out leaving the two of them alone. She had so many questions, but for now she would wait until tomorrow where they all three could talk alone and explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter we not only will find out more about Suki and her past, but how she has come to hate her father so much. She has yet to show River that she means nobody no harm and that she will do what she will to keep everyone safe. Oliver finally lets John Diggle know what is going on and Diggle finally joins the party. Thea tries her hardest to try to get Suki and Oliver together. River and Thea have another clash which will slowly get nasty.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the Arrow characters. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

River sighed as she had closed her eyes waiting at the old warehouse. Oliver had called her when he woke up to tell her where to meet them. Well more like left a voicemail about sleeping in way too much and to make sure she was to be there at the appointed time he had told her. Oliver had always been like that as he always told her what to do. That was the one thing that tended to bug her. More now that she was older more than anything. For once she was actually early as she was surprised as she sat outside the warehouse. Oliver and Suki had arrived just a few minutes after River did.

River was tapping her foot and acting like she had been waiting for hours when in fact she had arrived just a few moments before they did. Oliver had seen her as he shook his head. He knew what she was doing and it wouldn't work on him. He knew her far too well to fall for any of her tricks. Suki on the other hand, he wasn't sure if she would trick her or not. When they got over to where River was standing she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you two, you guys look like you just rolled out of bed. I have been waiting here for hours you two, where do you think you guys have been?"

Before Oliver could say anything Suki looked down at her watch. She then looked back up at River. She actually looked upset as she looked at River.

"I am so sorry; I was trying to hurry up as fast as I could. What took me so long was my arm; I am really sorry River for making you wait."

River then burst out laughing which confused the hell out of Suki. She had no idea what had been going on with River. Oliver sighed shaking his head but he was smiling though. He knew how River could be and teasing Suki like this was a good thing.

"Hey it's ok; I meant it as a joke. I actually just got here a moment before you two did. Oliver she is so easy to tease, this will be fun."

Suki looked over at River as she was smiling. Oliver sighed shaking his head as he headed inside. River then headed in next followed by Suki. Oliver walked over as there was three glasses covered with a sheet over each one of them. Oliver smiled as he looked at each one of them.

"I want to show you two your new outfits as you two will be helping me finish what my father wanted me to do."

River looked over at Suki as he crossed her arms. She clearly was either sizing her up or trying to figure out if she would help or hinder them.

"Are you sure that she will be able to help us? I mean right now she is of no use to us. She is hurt and she won't be of any use to us with us hunting down these people who is on that list you showed me. Now first off before you do anything else, we have to talk about what to do about you and Suki"

Suki nodded as she looked over at Oliver. She was giving him the ok for him to talk about what had happened on the island. Oliver signed as he clearly wanted to forget what had happened on the island. He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I will explain everything to you but you have to have to understand that Suki and I do seem to understand each other."

River walked over and sat down in another chair as she sat facing the back of the chair. She crossed her arms on the back of the chair as she smiled.

"Well I am listening so you better start talking."

He nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to figure out where to start really. Should he start from the beginning or should he start when he first met Suki? He thought it would be better from when they first met.

"Well to start off, I had been captured by a man named Frye. He had taken me prisoner as he had caught me alone on the island. He had suddenly brought another female which was Suki to the camp. He had gone and taken her from her grandfather as she had to escape her father. Frye had brought her onto the island in hopes of trying to gain control of her father. She refused to work with Frye and what had been done to her because of it was something that I wouldn't want anyone to suffer through. I heard her screams every time he had taken her out in hopes of trying to convince her to join him."

He looked over as he had to stop a moment as he heard Suki try to hide her tears. She wiped them away trying to keep them from falling.

"Don't worry Oliver, you can go ahead and continue. Remembering this is really hard as just hearing it is making me remember. I can still feel the pain of the knife even now."

River stood up as she walked over to Suki. She looked back at Oliver as she herself held out her arms. She rolled up her sleeves as her arms were covered in scars.

"So this girl also suffered at the hand of Frye as well huh? So she must have been the screams that I heard after he was done with me. I had no idea what he was doing as I thought it was just some prisoner that he was just trying to get information out of. It seems she really must hate her father if she went through that much pain just so she would never help her father out with anything. I think I have heard enough as maybe we can try to figure what to do. Slade has screwed all three of us over and if I find him, he will be getting the biggest ass kicking of his life."

Suki had looked up as she looked over at River. She knew that there was more to her father as she slowly stood up. She walked over to River.

"There is something more that you should know about my father. It is something that will make him not only hard to kill but in fact nobody can really kill him. He has been injected with something called…"

Oliver had covered her mouth as he shook his head. He looked at Suki as he sighed.

"We don't know if he injected that stuff into you, so how would we know if he's not lying about that? He might have been telling you something like that just so that way you wouldn't try to kill him."

River looked between the two crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Tell me now or else I will rip apart this place piece by piece. Now spill before I decide to really get pissed. You know I can kick your ass Oliver."

Suki pulled his hand away as she looked over at River.

"He told me that he was injected with Merakuru. I am not sure that if its trur or not but that's what he told me anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another day another chapter which I realized after I had posted the last chapter, Diggle wasn't in the chapter. I will fix that now with Diggle being in this chapter. This chapter is where Diggle will come join team arrow, or it might be next chapter. In fact I think the next chapter might be better. I need to make sure I show more of how River and Suki interact together. I have high hopes for this fanfic and River gets to have some more fun with Suki. Though River and Suki do tend to have some time together in this chapter, River will find out more about Suki than she realized. Anyways time to get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters that belong to Arrow. I don't own River as she belongs to Monsterslut but I do own Suki.**

After the three of them left the warehouse, they all traveled back to the Queen mansion where Moira Queen was on the phone in the living room pacing. River had walked in behind the two of them. He had been watching the two of them shocked that they haven't made out yet. Though Oliver did not only sleep with Sarah behind her sister's back, but he also had another girlfriend while out on the island. Though Suki had no idea about Shado, it was clear that he planned on keeping it that way. He had told River about it when he had gotten back, but every time she would try to bring it up around Suki he would change the subject quickly. She would have to find out more about it when they weren't together with Suki.

Oliver first headed up to his room. Diggle was standing outside of it. He was clearly not happy that he was left again without letting Diggle know. He was Suki and Oliver's bodyguard as she had been staying in the Queen home. Moira had allowed her to stay because she had not only brought her son home, but she could see that the two of them already seemed so close. She didn't want to separate them. Diggle had glared at Oliver when they walked upstairs.

"You took off without me Oliver; you know that I am supposed to go with you anywhere that you go. Why didn't you tell me you two were leaving?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he knew this was going to happen. Why his mom had hired him was beyond him. He could protect himself, he did on that island. He got to actually find out what it was like to be out there somewhere alone. His money couldn't save him out there, he had to protect an save himself. Though he wished that he could have protected Shado and Slade, he knew that he could at least protect the two of them. Oliver looked over at Diggle.

"I am not a child; I know how to protect myself. I know my mother hired you and all, but that means nothing to me. I took care of myself alone on that island for five years. I know what it's like out there and I know how to protect myself."

River walked passed Oliver and walked into his room. Diggle didn't try to stop her as she went in. Suki went to walk passed him and he blocked the doorway so she couldn't get in.

"You too young lady, I am hired to protect you as well. You two are going to end up getting yourselves killed if you are not careful."

River poked her head out looking over at Diggle.

"Hey Diggle, I know you are busy reaming them a new one but I kind of want to talk to them about a few things. I promise that we won't leave this room. This is kind of important as I am not a patient woman. Oliver knows I will just start kicking ass and ask for names later. He has pulled me from a few fights as well. So if you are done bitching I would like to get some talking done."

Diggle sighed shaking his head. He looked between the two. He then pointed his right index finger at the two of them.

"I am not done with you two yet. When you are done, I will come find you. I am not going to let this slide. Your mother is paying good money to keep you two safe. If I have to I will chain you two together to me. That way you two will never leave my sight."

He walked off as River grinned looking at the two of you.

"Come on you two get in here before tall dark and serious comes back. We need to plan out how everything is going to work before we try it out tonight."

Oliver pushed her inside as Suki had followed behind Oliver. She had walked over and sat down on the bed. Oliver went to sit beside her as River sat down beside Suki.

"No pretty boy, you can sit in a chair. She will not be another Sarah or even Lauran. I don't want to see her hate you for your playboy attitude."

Oliver crossed his arms looking at her.

"Twitch, you are in my room so it's my rules. You go sit on the couch. Suki is a guest and I am not stupid."

Suki looked between the two. She hated when those two get like this. She took a deep breath as she looked over at Oliver.

"Oliver you sit down in the chair. Quit trying to show that you have the biggest balls in the room when you are the only one with balls in the room. River I am not going to ask about what you mean as I am not interested in his past like that. Maybe the two of us can talk about that later, but for now we need to talk about what we are going to do about the list."

Oliver closed his eyes as he finally sat down in the chair. He didn't like it as he felt protective over Suki, he just couldn't help it. Since he knew what she had been through, he wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Oliver looked over at Suki and nodded.

"Alright, it's time we talk about what we are going to do. We are going out tonight and take out one of the names on the list. River you are going to be with me. Suki will be keeping watch for tonight. I don't want her hurt in the crossfire. It's an in and out mission, so we should be safe."

River grinned as she then wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok then Oliver, Suki and I are going to have some girl bonding time. You need some time with your mother so Suki and I are going to learn a few things about each other. Have fun Oliver with your mom."

She got up as she pulled Suki up by her good arm and dragged her out of the room before Oliver could say anything. Oliver went to try to stop her, but it was pointless. He knew River was going to be hard headed about this and let them leave together. After River and Suki were out of the mansion, and by the glare that Diggle gave her as they left, he wasn't happy she was leaving without him. He stayed in case if Oliver left. He knew that River would kick anyone who would come near Suki.

When they walked into town, they had headed to the Glades. Suki looked around as she was shocked by everything that was going on around the area. People were watching them as they were both dressed well than most of the people around the area. River had stopped as Suki was looking around confused.

"Why are we here is there something you want to show me?"

She nodded as she held out her hand to the city.

"This is the Glades, the bad part of the city. This place had been my home for a while. This part of the city, nobody pays much attention to anymore. Don't worry I won't let nothing happen to you."

Suddenly a boy wearing a red hood had grabbed the bag Suki had been carrying as River then growled taking off after him. She left Suki alone as she chased after the man that had grabbed Suki's bag. He had finally caught up with the red hooded man and tackled him and made sure to straddle him and grinned.

"Well as kinky as this is, I need my friends bag back before I hurt you."

She was holding him down as he groaned. The man dropped the bag as he growled.

"Fine take it and go, besides you might want to get off of and go back to her before something happens to her."

Her eyes widened as she suddenly jumped up grabbing her back and taking off back to where she had left Suki who was now gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok time for the next chapter, now this chapter Diggle will be joining team Arrow in this chapter. Because Suki had been taken, Oliver will need some help with locating Suki. Even with River trying to help Oliver locate Suki, they will need someone who has military training. John Diggle is very helpful as Oliver himself will be kidnapped as well because of he was on the island as well. He has no idea that his mother was behind the kidnapping of both of them. Oliver has no idea how bad his mother is in trouble until he began to do more digging.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the Arrow characters. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River. Anyways on with the next chapter.**

Oliver and River had gone back to the warehouse in hopes of trying to find a way to locate Suki. Oliver was actually pacing back and forth as he was trying to figure out who could have taken her and why. River shook her head as she looked at all the computers.

"Oliver, just relax we will find her. Though I am horrible with computers, damn I wish I was better on computers than I am. Do you know anyone who is good with computers who could help us? Though you do realize that you will have to have someone help us without telling them what is going on."

Oliver nodded as he knew what he had to do. He had seen an IT worker that worked in his families company. He had seen her only a few times walking through but he knew she would be the answer. She was excellent with computers and she could help dig for any information. Oliver had so much on his mind as River could see it. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to Oliver. She then slapped him.

"Wake up Oliver and focus. We need you to calm down and think. Stressing out over something like this will not get you anywhere. I know you want to find her, but stressing out like you are now will not save Suki. We will save Suki you just have to trust in each other."

Oliver looked up at River shocked. He wasn't expecting her to slap him like that. He nodded as she was right. He stood up as he nodded. He headed out quickly as he walked out of the warehouse. He had to clear his head as he had no idea what had gotten into him to make him chase her so bad. He had so much to live for and he already had lost so much already, what was he thinking? He had lost Sarah on that ship, as well as her sister. He wasn't paying much attention as he had run into Diggle as he grabbed Oliver's arms as Oliver didn't seem to be paying attention. Diggle had to shake him to get Oliver to wake up slightly as he looked over at Diggle. Diggle sighed as he looked over at Oliver worried.

"Where is Suki at? I have been looking for her for hours. I found River and she won't tell me anything. Now if you don't start telling me what is going on right now Oliver, I will call the police and report that there has been a kidnapping. Now talk to me Oliver, what is going on?"

Oliver clearly wasn't happy about being talked to like that as well as trying to tell him what happened. Wait how did he find his way to his secret base anyway? He would find a way to find out how he managed to find his way here.

"How did you find me anyways? Have you been following me?"

Diggle shook his head crossing his arms.

"Talk to me Oliver or I mean what I say. I will call the police and if you try to stop me I will have you arrested for claiming you had something to do with it."

Oliver let out a growl as River came up behind Oliver. River had her hand on her hips as she glared at Diggle.

"Why are you being so hard headed Oliver? You need to wake up or would you prefer I smack your pretty face around a few times? I will and you know I will. Wake your ass up as we need help to rescue Suki and not involve the police."

Diggle's eyes widened as he held up his hands.

"Why are you not going to the police? Alright now you two better start spilling before I show you what I can do?"

River balled up her fists as she went to swing but Oliver grabbed her arm. He knew that this would cause more trouble if she were to hit him.

"Suki has been taken that is all we know. We need your help with finding her. Please we don't need the police involved."

Diggle sighed as he nodded.

"Alright I will help you but you need to give me more about what is going on. You two will have to fill me in on everything."

River sighed and nodded. She looked over at Oliver as she wondered if he was going to take him to the lair, but River knew he wouldn't. Oliver then heard a scream as he jumped up running off. River and Diggle ran after him. By the time they had reached him, he was being dragged into a van and he was out cold. River growled and chased after the Van. The van was fast, but River didn't stop chasing it. Diggle tried to keep up but River for some reason was faster. She took off and began to jump over things that got in her way. Before she realized where she was headed, she was running dep into the Glades. After the van was out of sight she growled as she stopped to look around.

When she was looking around for where she was at then turned down one of the streets. She bumped into someone as she tried to push him out of the way thinking he was just some street thug as when she looked up, Roy was looking down at her and grinning. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with Roy as she then punched him in the nose. He gasped as he held his nose.

"That van I was watching you follow headed down this way. Wow you got a good punch."

She grinned and took off the way that Roy had told her to go. She had no idea that Diggle was following her as River had found the Van that had taken Oliver and snuck in. As she walked in, she rounded a few corners as nobody was around. When she rounded a corner, she had found both Suki and Oliver tied to a chair. Suki had been badly beaten as the man standing in front of Oliver grinned. She leaned against the wall to listen to what was going on.

"Alright Oliver Queen, tell us what you know? It seems your friend over there refused to tell us anything. Look at what happened to her? Her pretty little face is all messed up. If you don't tell us what you know then your face will end up worse off then what happened to her."

Oliver growled as he looked over at Suki. Suki was out cold as she was still tied. When the man had raised his hand to hit him, River came around the corner.

"Suki isn't worth your time for anything, if you want a real fight then fight me."

He reached around and pulled out a small blade from his side as he ran to River to stab her. Diggle ran in just in time and pushed River out of the way stabbing Diggle. Oliver got up as he broke free and grabbed a bow from the side and shot the man in the shoulder. The man dropped down to his knees.

"Your friend is dead, that blade was laced with poison. You will never save him in time."

River then punched the man under his nose as he screamed and dropped down dead. Oliver was shaking as he untied Suki.

"We have to get them both back before we lose them both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for another chapter, Suki and Oliver had been kidnapped while River and Diggle go and search them out. While they managed to save them, Oliver was worried as Oliver never would speak of what had happened while down there and Diggle had been poisoned. Suki was still out cold while Diggle was brought in to be fixed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of their characters while I do own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver had been pacing back and forth. While he had figured out what poison had been inside of Diggle, he had made an antidote and given it to him. He was now resting but Diggle wasn't the one he was worried about. The one he was worried about was Suki. River had been trying to ask Oliver on what had happened while they were kidnaped. Though Oliver refused to say anything on what happened. Suki had been moved to another room. He had moved Diggle on one of the cots as he had gone into the room with Suki to watch over her.

River sighed as she had watched over Diggle. Oliver had told her to watch over him in case if he waked up while he was making sure Suki was alright. River had been looking around the base as she was wondering what was underneath one of the sheets. When she removed the sheet off of one the cases, her eyes widened. Inside the case was a green suit with a hood. She had heard about some guy who used arrows to attack people. She crossed her arms and turned and glared at the door that Oliver and Suki were in.

"So Oliver you are this hood guy and yet why didn't you tell me? Oh wait, he did say that he had something to show Suki and I and he wanted us to help. Maybe those other sheets cover up two more outfits? One for her and one for Suki, though he would punch Oliver for not telling them sooner. Diggle groaned as he began to wake up. She looked over and walked over to him trying to keep him lying down.

"Give yourself another hour's rest then you can get up and move around. We managed to get the poison out of you but you need to rest first."

Diggle groaned as he sat up despite River trying to keep him lying down. He looked around the area a bit as he had seen the costume as he frowned. He looked back at River as he clearly thought that she was the hooded figure that had been running around the city.

"So you are the hood? Here I thought it was some man trying to play hero around town. What do you think you are doing River? You know you are going to get yourself killed right?"

Before she could answer, Oliver walked out of the room as he looked tired.

"Actually I am the Hood. River had no idea what was going on. I brought you here because your life was in danger and I had to save it. I would love to have you join me. I would like River and Suki to join me as well if they would like it. I need to give Suki a few days first. After what happened when we were kidnapped she will need a few days."

Diggle had to get up and gasp at what he was hearing. He looked over at Oliver with shock. Before he could say anymore, he heard Suki scream in the room and he quickly ran over and ran into the room shutting the door. Diggle sighed as he looked back at River as she punched a wall.

"I am going to kick Oliver's ass for not telling me any of this. You do realize that you are now a part of this as much as the two of us are even though we haven't done anything yet. Oliver and keeping secrets is nothing new, but now he is refusing to tell us what happened down there and I want to know what the hell happened. Suki maybe Slade's daughter, but she seems the opposite of her father. Diggle, I think you should return to the mansion, we will be there shortly. I am sure you have a lot of questions, so save them for Oliver when he isn't busy with his fling in there."

Oliver had walked out with Suki, a blanket wrapped around her. She was shaking as he had an arm gently around her walking her out. River could now see that she had a black eye and a bruise had been slowly growing on her cheek. There was something that clearly was going on as Oliver wouldn't tell them anything. Diggle had nodded to River as he looked over at Oliver.

"We are going to talk when you get back to the house. You owe me"

With that he walked out. Oliver had slowly guided Suki to one of the chairs and sat her down. She clearly looked in pain as she couldn't meet anyone in the eye. Which was very strange as this was Suki who was always so happy and even so kind. Now she was silent and clearly scared. River had reached over to place a hand on her shoulder as she flinched. River looked at her concerned then glared at Oliver.

"Tell me what the hell happened or I will beat it out of you. You know I will too as I am good about that. Now Oliver spill or I will find out any way that I can."

Oliver looked up at River as he shook his head. His arm was around her waist as he had sat down beside her as she slowly looked up at River. Her eyes were red and her cheek was clearly swollen. She looked up at Oliver as she nodded.

"Ollie, she deserves to know what happened, you need to tell her. If you don't then I will and she might have to hurt you after. I may not know her that well like you do, but I know that she will blame you for what happened to me and try to figure out why you couldn't protect me."

River raised an eyebrow as Suki slowly began to lower the blanket. Under the blanket, she had all kinds of cuts all over her body. River's eyes widened seeing the marks over her body as she held up her hand.

"Suki no, I have seen enough. I know you two must have been scared when you were taken. I will not ask about it again as it seems like you already had a hell of a time with whatever happened. Oliver you know I want to blame you, but you were taken too. Whatever secret you are hiding by this, it better be a damn good one for making Suki suffer like this. I am going to head home and get something to eat. I will say you two got a hotel or something and will be home in the morning."

With that, she got up and left. Oliver had watched her leave as he shook his head and looked back at Suki. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in a long time but for what Suki had endured tonight because those men that had taken them knew who Suki was and was trying to get some kind of answer from her. Even when she refused to talk while she was being beaten and they made Oliver watch. He was chained up by the boards on the roof. Oliver had watched helpless as he couldn't do anything but watch. They were going to strip her down and make him watch as they raped her one by one.

Oliver couldn't let that happen to her but he had no way to break free or even try to get to her. He had blamed himself for every bruise and cut they made on her. Though why he blamed himself could be because he was there to protect those were innocent and Suki was innocent. She was kind to him even though she knew what he had been through. She was comforting in a way that she was safe to be around. Oliver liked that about her. Lucky River and Diggle did arrive when they did as they had saved Suki from worse torture then what she had already gone through.

Oliver looked over at Suki as he reached down to pick up the blanket and wrap it back up around her. He reached over and took her hand gently.

"I swear I will keep you safe Suki, I failed this time to protect you but I will never leave your side again. I blame myself for what they did to you and as a protector of this city; I failed to protect the innocent. How did you manage to not tell River about who I was when I am sure she asked you?"

Suki smiled weakly up at him. She knew she had been hurt, but she never blamed Oliver, not once did she think that it was his fault that things happened the way they did.

"Ollie, I never blamed you for what happened. Yes I was tortured for information about what happened on that island and it was my choice not to give it to them. I knew what was coming and it was never your fault on what had happened to me or the choices I make. I know if River knew that I knew that you were the Hood she would most likely skin me alive. Though that is between you and me, I will just play dumb and she will never know about what happened."

He nodded and smiled as he took her hand in his.

"I swear I will protect you and I mean it."

He then leaned up placing his lips over hers in a soft kiss as River walked back in.

"Hey I forgot my…..HELL NO….OLIVER QUEEN!"


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter working on tonight, now that Diggle knows a bit of what is going on what side do you think he will pick? Will he pick to fight beside Oliver and the girls or will he turn in Oliver knowing his secret? It's up to Diggle though he will need a few days to decide. Suki and Oliver actually get to talk more in this chapter, though River is keeping an eye on them just so the two of them don't get in trouble. River and Thea do have another run in and this time Thea gets hurt bad this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or its characters. I wish I did as Thea would have died instead of Oliver's mother. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River. On with the chapter.**

Oliver, Suki and River head back to his home as he knows that his mother will want to make sure that they are alright. Even though nobody really knew that they were missing, but he was sure that someone had reported what had happened to them on the news. He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh and walked in. His mother was nowhere to be found as Oliver wondered where his mother was at. He looked around as he looked over at Suki as he shook his head.

"Head upstairs and I will be up there in a minute. I want to go find my mother and make sure she is alright. I just want to make sure that my mother doesn't know what had happened to us while we were gone. I am sure if she found out we were kidnapped she might not ever let us leave. If she knows anything about what happened to us, I can talk her down."

She nodded as she headed upstairs. River had followed her upstairs as she wanted to make sure that Suki was alright. Suki had walked upstairs and headed to Oliver's room not knowing that River had followed her upstairs. She had walked over and sat on his bed. River was leaning against the wall as she looked over at Suki.

"Suki is everything alright, you look worried about something."

She had her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. Suki had jumped hearing River talk to her as she looked up at her. She had shook her head as she was worried for what had just happened when they were kidnapped. She had yet to figure out what was going on.

"Don't worry I am fine River, I just need some time to think is all. River I am sure you need some rest too. Maybe in a few days I will talk about what had happened but right now I just can't."

She looked away as she brought her legs up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. She sighed as River had walked in and sat beside her. She placed her hand on her shoulder gently. Suki looked up at River as River smiled at her.

"Whatever happened while you were trapped there, we can get through it together. I am here to help you in any way that I can. Just don't tell Oliver this alright? I don't want Oliver to know that I have a soft spot. Oliver will never let me live it down. For now this will stay between us when it's just the two of us together. Besides I am sure that Oliver wants to keep you to himself anyways."

Thea had walked passed the room as she looked into her brother's room and seen the two girls sitting on her brother's bed.

"Since when does Oliver have two girls at one time before? I thought if he had two girls he wouldn't let them know about each other. Maybe you two prefer to swing that way as well? I mean River come on I have never seen you with any other guy before anyways."

River stood up off the bed as Suki had reached for her hand. Suki was worried about River getting herself worked up just because of something that could happen between River and Thea. Thea does like to draw up River's anger. River looked back at Suki as she nodded to her. Suki slowly let her hand go as she nodded. She knew that if she held her back that she would lash at her so she would allow her to do whatever she wanted.

"Thea this has to end now, you know you are making Oliver suffer because of what you are doing to him. Making comments like that will only upset him."

River then swung at Thea as she connected with her cheek as Thea fell back against the floor. Suki stayed right where she was as she didn't want to get in the middle of this. She had so much on her own mind as it really didn't bother her anymore. River would do whatever she wanted and if she wanted to hit Thea then she would hit her. Nobody can stop her from hitting anyone.

Thea gasped as she glared up at River. Oliver had just so happened to walk in as Thea was getting up. Oliver walked over to both River and Suki.

"I need to talk to you two. I want you guys to come with me. Thea I am sorry but today I will not be able to hang out with you today. I have some other things I have to take care of right now. "

Suki nodded as she slowly got up. Oliver reached over to help her up as River stood beside them. The three of them walked out as Thea was looking at the three of them confused. Thea had no idea what had been going on. Oliver, Suki and River had walked out. When they were far enough away, Oliver had looked over at River as he shook his head.

"Did you really have to hit Thea as hard as you did? I am tired of having to come up between you two every time you two girls come into contact with each other. Anyways, we have some things that we have to deal with. I am going to need you two to help me tonight. I am not going to let this city go to ruin because of what had happened to me and Suki. Suki I know you might need a day or two to take get your own life straightened up, I understand."

Suki nodded as she looked up at Oliver.

"I will be alright for tonight, I know you will need all the help you can get and I am willing to help you. I will put my own pain aside just to help you. You know I am here to help you and I will not let you down."

River nodded as well as she looked between the two.

"I will help you as well, and like Suki I will help you out in anything that you need. Just tell Thea that all three of us are not going out. She might not come out with just as she did today. I might just pound on her until her face is bloody. I see you as a brother Oliver."

He nodded as he held out his hand and Suki and River put their hands over his as they were now a part of team Arrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok on to another chapter, now this one River and Suki decide that they want to party together. Oliver decides to check up on the girls even though River had told Oliver that it is just for women. More exactly the two girls who were at the party. Oliver is shocked when he finds the girls and realizes that he actually cares for Suki. How to explain to her how he feels now will be harder as he thinks Suki has feelings for River. I will let everyone figure out more of what is going on with the chapter. I gave away too much already.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters of Arrow. I do own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki, River and Oliver had fallen asleep in the Queen home. Moira had walked in to check on Oliver as both River and Suki had fallen asleep beside him. They all fell asleep in Oliver's bed as she smiled slowly closing the door behind her. Suki groaned as she stretched slowly sitting up. Oliver had one arm around each girl as when Suki moved, he groaned and tightened his grip around both of them. River was still asleep while Oliver tightened his grip on them so Suki was the only one who felt it. She looked over at Oliver as she smiled as she watched him sleep.

She managed to slowly get up out of the bed as she headed to the bathroom. Lucky for her there was a bathroom connected to the room. She sighed as she looked around the bathroom as she was surprised at how big it actually was. She had caught the sight of the shower as her eyes widened as the shower could fit about 8 people inside. She wanted a shower but she had nothing besides for a dress to put on. She decided to raid Oliver's closet and check to see what he had to wear.

While she was looking through his closet, Oliver had slowly begun to wake up. He looked over seeing that River was still asleep in bed. Oliver was still protective over River, but he seen her more of a little sister than anything. He had no idea how she seen her but he figured it was the same way. She had never showed that she had shown interest in him. He sat up more watching Suki as she was digging through his closet. She had pulled out a pair of his pants as she draped them across the chair. In fact the pair of pants had been too little for him anyways.

He smiled as she was digging through his shirts and just found a simple t-shirt. She picked up the clothes as she thought that Oliver was still asleep as she carried the clothes back into the bathroom.

"I guess I will not have to not wear any underwear until I can get some more. I mean it's not like Oliver has a brand new pair of woman's underwear lying around here."

She walked into the bathroom as he grinned opening up his nightstand and pulled out a whole package of woman's underwear. He walked into the bathroom as she was in the shower and set the underwear beside the clothes she had gotten from his closet. He walked back to his bed as River slowly began to stir. Oliver looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey there sleepyhead, good to see you are finally up. I never expected you both to fall asleep in my room like that. Well we were up late talking last night anyways. Well today this will be nice as I have nothing to do today. What are you two girls going to do today?"

Suki poked her head out of the bathroom as she smiled over at Oliver.

"River and I are going to have some girl time today. I am sure that maybe you and Tommy can do some catching up. I know you have wanted to talk to him as well."

Oliver nodded as suki walked out wearing his clothes with a towel on her head. River snickers as she watched Suki dressed up in Oliver's clothes.

"I think the first thing we need to do is take you shopping. You wearing Oliver's clothes is not doing your body justice. Come on let me get up and get ready then we will go shopping."

River got up and grabbed a change of clothes as she walked over to the bathroom closing the door. Oliver was leaning against the wall watching Suki.

"I think you look good in my clothes. I have no idea what River was talking about you not looking good in my clothes."

She blushed softly as she rubbed the back of her head. She had no idea what to do as she had never been flirt with before like this. Though from some of the stories that she had heard about Oliver Queen, he was a big playboy, how could she know if he was just being nice to her or flirting with her just to get with her or have some fun with her. A few minutes later, River walked out dressed in jeans and a shirt that said "Bite me."

Oliver seen the shirt as he rolled his eyes as he laughed softly, he knew that River liked those kinds of shirts.

"Just don't get her any t-shirts like that. I want you to get her at least something nice to wear. She is innocent in so many ways."

River rolled her eyes as she grabbed Suki's arm gently and walked out of the room heading out. They had gone downtown as Suki had picked out a beautiful black lace dress. River was surprised on how well it looked on her. When River suggested to go to a shop with jeans and t-shirts, she declined deciding she could wear Oliver's jeans if she wanted to wear jeans. River shook her head as she looked over at Suki.

"You have a crush on Oliver don't you? I can see it in your eyes and the way you talk about him."

Suki blushed as they had walked into a liquor store. They had spent the whole day together laughing and joking around with each other. Suki was a bit confused as River had picked up some bottles of whiskey and went to pay for them. She grinned as she looked over at Suki.

"Time for me to show you how to party, we are not going back to Oliver's tonight so don't worry Oliver will never know that you drank with me. This will be our secret."

Suki had never really drunk anything but wine as that was what she was used to. When she wondered where the two of them were going to go. They had been staying together at the Queen Mansion so she thought that Maybe River had a place outside of the house. It was slowly getting dark as they walked down the streets. She followed her without a word as she was led to an apartment building. When River opened the door she smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable while I get our drinks ready."

Suki nodded as she walked into the place as she looked around. She walked over and sat down on the couch as River had come back holding two glasses. She held out one glass as she smiled.

"Don't worry I know it's not wine but it is really good."

She sat beside Suki as she took a drink of her own glass. She looked over at Suki as she slowly took a sip. She was surprised at the taste as she took another drink. River laughed as she placed her hand on her shoulder as Suki was actually drinking it way too fast.

"Suki slow down or else you will get drunk way too fast. We don't want the night to end with you passing out on us drunk."

Suki giggled as she wasn't one for hard liquor as she didn't drink but more than a glass or two of wine. River rolled her eyes as she then smiled and then chugged her glass. Suki held up her glass as she chugged her drink as well. River had gotten up taking the glasses but just brought the bottle back for the two of them. They each would take turns drinking from the bottle as they finished the bottle as the both were laughing on the couch together. Suki was trying to get up as she laughed harder as she looked over at River. River fell on top of Suki as they both couldn't stop laughing.

"River I think we are drunk, is this what it's like being drunk?"

River nodded and grinned as she looked down at her. She reached up cupping her cheek softly and smiled.

"Yes it is as you are a huge lightweight when it comes to drinking."

Suki giggled as she leaned into her touch and smiled. She enjoyed the touch as she then leaned up placing her lips onto River. River had blushed as she then kissed her back. She had no idea what they were doing as River moved her hand and took Suki's hand in hers as she kissed her. Her tongue had slid across her lips wanting entrance as Suki moaned opening her mouth. River slid her tongue in and blushed as she slowly pulled away. Suki smiled up at her then suddenly passing out. River passed out a few minutes later. Early in the Morning River groaned feeling like a truck hit her. She slowly opened her eyes as she her head was pounding. When she looked around, her eyes widened as Suki was still passed out under her. River had no idea what had happened as she stared down with her eyes wide.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tonight I am on a role; I may even get two chapters up tonight. I would actually love that. In this chapter, things begin to heat up between Oliver and River. River as actually furious thinking that Oliver will use Suki as just as he used many of the other girls that he had, like he did with Lauran's sister Sarah. Even though Sarah was thought to be dead, she even know where she was and what had happened to her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of its characters and I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River.**

River had been pacing back and forth in her living room. She had no idea what exactly happened the night before. She remembered them drinking the whole bottle of whiskey and then it was nothing after that. They were both still dressed so they couldn't have done much right? She was so busy worrying what was going on, she had no idea she had about eight missed calls from Oliver. She walked over and covered Suki up with a blanket. There was then a loud beating on her door as she looked up. There was only one person who knows where this was.

She sighed as she walked over to the door. When she opened the door, Oliver had stormed in and glared at River. Oliver was clearly upset as he stared at River.

"River I didn't think you would have been gone all night, I have been waiting up all night looking for you two. You don't know how worried I have been. Wait is Suki alright?"

He ran over to Suki and the empty whiskey bottle was lying on the ground. He had picked up the bottle as he glared at River. He didn't say anything though as he reached over and picked up Suki and held her in his arms.

"I am taking Suki home. I have no idea what you were thinking but she needs to be safe."

After he picked her up, Tommy had poked his head in the door that was left open. He smiled at River.

"What are you still doing here? Its Tuesday, my father is waiting for you."

He then looked over at Oliver a bit shocked. Oliver looked at Tommy a bit confused not knowing why Tommy was here to see River.

"Tommy what in the world are you doing here? I thought you were with Lauran?"

Tommy laughed as he looked over at River. She clearly never told Oliver what was going on and he grinned.

"River and my father are screwing, didn't you know that? I thought you and River were best buds? I mean after all that's all you ever see her as anyways. She did see you as more though."

Oliver turned away as he walked out carrying Suki in his arms. Whatever had happened the night before he would keep it from her. Who knows what she would remember when she woke up and what she wouldn't. He left her house and got in the limo and took off. River had looked at Tommy as she sighed.

"I should head to your father's now. I know Oliver is not happy with me right now anyways. I need to vent a bit and your father is good about letting me do that."

She walked out of the apartment without another word. Oliver had arrived home with Suki in his lap. Diggle had taken Oliver over to River's apartment as Diggle opened the car door for Oliver. Oliver carried Suki inside as Diggle looked over at Suki worried.

"Will she be alright Oliver?"

He nodded and held Suki close.

"Yes I think so Diggle; do you think you can distract my mom so I can sneak her up to my room? I don't need my mom to see her like this. I don't need her asking any questions about what happened to her."

Diggle nodded as he walked inside first. Suki was leaning against Oliver's chest as he rubbed her back gently as he looked down at her. He had known Suki wasn't much of a drinker. After a few minutes, Oliver walked inside. He heard Diggle talking to his mother as he walked upstairs to his room. He had lied her down on his bed. He sat down beside her as he stroked her cheek gently. He would make sure that nothing was to hurt her. He brought the blanket up over her and tucked her into bed. He smiled as he looked over at her. She groaned and began to stir as she covered her eyes with her arms.

"It's too bright, someone turn off the sun."

Oliver chuckles lightly and walks over closing the blinds then walks back to her and strokes her cheek gently. She smiled slowly sitting up as she held her head slightly.

"My head hurts so bad, last I remember River and I were enjoying some kind of drink at her house. The rest of the night was a blur. When did I get back here anyways? Did you come get River and I?"

Oliver shook his head as he brushed her hair back with his hand.

"You and River got drunk last night, that's why you don't remember anything. I came and got you this morning. When I got to River's apartment and found the bottle you two drank I might have gotten a bit upset at River. What if something had happened to you while you were drunk? What if your father had happened to appear while you two were passed out and nobody was around to protect you? I was just worried about you and what if something happened to you?"

She nodded as she sat up more. Oliver had helped her sit up as he pulled the blanket more over her. She knew how worried was, it was clear by how he looked. What if something did happen to her while with River? I am sure River wouldn't have let anything happen to her, but Oliver was right.

"I know and I am sorry I got drunk last night. If we were planning on getting drunk we should have come back here instead of someplace where nobody knew where we were at during the time. Speaking of where is she?"

Before he could answer, her phone then went off. She pulled it out and there was only a few numbers in her phone this number she didn't know. She tilted her head as she opened up the message. Oliver was wondering who had text her too but he would wait until she was done. When she opened the text message she smiled. It was from River.

 _I hope you are not mad at me for getting you drunk last night. Do you remember anything?_

Suki had text her back.

 _No I am not mad, where are you at anyways? When I woke up, I woke up in Oliver's bedroom. What is going on between you two? Something is up I can see it._

She didn't get a response right away and she worried that River was mad at her for some reason. Her phone then beeped a few minutes later.

 _I am at my boyfriend's house, and I will be fine. I am sure that Oliver doesn't want to see me anyways. I will send you the address when I think it's time for you to meet him. I will keep in touch._

She just stared at the message, she wondered if they weren't going to team up all of them. What if Oliver didn't want her to team up with him either? She had so many questions running through her mind as Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and caused her to break free from her thoughts.

"Oh…hey Oliver, I am so sorry I am kind of out of it right now. Are we going to go out tonight?"

Oliver thought for a moment.

"Only if you feel up to it, I don't want you to push yourself than you have to."

She nodded lying back down and slowly drifting back to sleep. Oliver went to get her phone but stopped and got up. He would let her rest as he knew that she needed to sleep off the hangover. After a few hours he would go over to see Malcolm and talk to River. He acted like a jerk and needed to talk to her. River had arrived as Malcolm was waiting for her outside. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She had kissed him back and smiled.

"I think it's time we do some training. I want you to be ready in case if we have to fight."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok time for another chapter, this chapter will be split between the two girls. I want to show what is happening between both girls. Oliver will finally open up more to Suki as they spend more time together. Suki has no idea about what had happened between River and Oliver to cause them to not talk until she goes to pay a visit to River. Lauran tries to save Suki heartache by trying to convince Suki that Oliver is just a player. Oliver does manage to prove Lauran wrong but Lauren still won't forgive Oliver for what happened between him and Sarah. River is with Malcolm and he wants her to help him destroy the Glades, which had been her home her whole life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, I do own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

It had been days since she heard from River. She was beginning to get worried as she had loved talking to River. She kept looking at her phone as she had headed to the warehouse with Diggle and Oliver. Diggle had seen Suki keep looking at her phone as he sighed shaking his head. Oliver was looking ahead as he hadn't noticed what Suki had been doing. Oliver then turned on the lights and looked back at Suki.

"Suit up, we have some things to do tonight. I am going to need you for backup. You and I are partners and tonight you are not sitting out."

Suki looked over at Oliver as she was upset Oliver hadn't said one thing about River and it upset her to no end. She had crossed her arms as she looked at Oliver. How could he just act like River wasn't anywhere nearby.

"How can you act like River isn't even in the same city as us anymore? You know she is here. We should go see her."

Oliver didn't even look at her as he began to put on his outfit. He was known as the Hood with everyone. I thought the name was a little lame but that was beside the point. She couldn't even believe that Oliver was ignoring her now. She slammed her hand on the desk in front of him as he jumped slightly. He had never once seen Suki mad before. This was new to him.

"Suki what's wrong, you act like something is troubling you? You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

She sighed and turned away. She slowly walked to the door as Oliver tried to reach for her.

"I am sorry Oliver, tonight I can't focus so I won't be going out to help you tonight. I have too much on my mind and I could get hurt because of my lost focus. I can't focus when I haven't heard from River in a while, how do you do it?"

He looked over at her surprised, and here he thought that she was more concerned about herself.

"Suki, River I am sure is fine. She has a new boyfriend and if she wanted to contact us, she would do it. She is through with us Suki."

Suki then went to run out the door. She was clearly upset as Oliver ran to go stop her. He held onto her as she cried against him. He rubbed her back as he hoped he would comfort her in some way.

"Oliver she is mad at you, not me. She would have contacted me by some way. I have to see her to make sure that she is alright. Please I want to make sure she is safe."

He sighed as he knew that she wouldn't give up until she had heard from River. Maybe it was time that he tried to call her for once. Try to make it up to her. He took a deep breath and nodded. She was right and it was up to him to make amends with her.

"Alright how about you call her and tell her to meet us somewhere and we both will go. I will have to do it face to face with her. I can't do it over the phone.

River had been holding her sword against the ground as she was hurting and she knew that the latest training session would leave her even more bruised. She leaned against the sword as she sighed. Malcolm was right; spending time with Oliver had made her weak. She had lost focus since he had returned. She had to really focus on her training. Malcolm had walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You look like you could use a break. I know I have been working you over hard, but I need you to focus. I am going to need your help soon so I want you to be perfect."

Her phone went off as Malcolm smiled and nodded his head.

"Go take a break for the rest of the night; I think you want to go see your friends don't you? I want you quiet about what is going on here though."

She nodded as she answered her phone seeing that it was Suki. She actually missed her even though she was Slade's daughter. She already had proven that she was different than her father. Though it was clear Oliver had liked her and what was wrong with her anyways? She liked Oliver too at one point and the fact she had gotten over that was clear. She would have liked to have him at least look at her than just a friend.

 _"Hey there Suki, it's good to hear from you. I was actually planning on calling you. What are you doing tonight?"_

She could hear Oliver in the background as she grit her teeth slightly.

 _"River, Oliver and I would like to talk to you. Can we meet you somewhere so we can talk? Please I really miss seeing and talking to you. I am tired of you and Oliver fighting like this. Time to make up both of you."_

She could hear Oliver coughing after Suki said that making her smirk.

 _"Alright meet me downtown in the Glades. I will be there soon."_

She hung up the phone as Malcolm pulled her close to him and kissed her. His arm was around her waist as he grinned.

"I shall await your return my beautiful little fighter."

She had smiled and kissed him back then nodded as she ran upstairs to change.

Diggle had driven them to the Glades as he had stopped and looked back at them in the backseat.

"You two better be careful, I am sure that you two can hold your own but if anything happens, don't be afraid to call me in."

Oliver nodded as he got out then went to open up the door for Suki and held out his hand for her to take. She smiled at how much of a gentleman Oliver was being. Though she hoped it had nothing to do with them going to see River. River was waiting at a coffee shop as Suki waved at her. Oliver waved at her too and the look of surprise on her face as she clearly thought that Oliver wouldn't wave at her. River had waved back as Suki and Oliver had sat down with her.

"River I think I owe you an apology with the way that I was acting before….Wait what the hell? River you're covered in bruises. Look at your arms as well as your neck. What is Malcolm doing to you?"

River had totally forgotten about all the bruises on her body as she placed her hands over her arms.

"It's just from training don't worry. I am fine Oliver."

Oliver was clearly getting upset as seeing the bruises upset him.

"If Malcolm is hurting you, I will hunt him down until the end of the earth. He has no right hurting you River and you should know this."

Suki clearly was upset by seeing the bruises as she looked back at Oliver.

"Maybe it is just from training. I mean look at how many bruises I get when you train me."

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he looked over at River. He clearly thought that she was hiding something. He hated the fact that he couldn't keep an eye on her. If he did find out if Malcolm was hurting her, he would have to pay him a visit as the Hood to show him that he will not get away with hurting her.

"What is he training you for anyways? I mean come on River talk to me. I mean this is me we are talking about. You know I will not say anything to Malcolm unless he really is hurting you."

She shook her head and glared at him. _Who does he think he is? He isn't my boyfriend or even my brother. He has no right to ask me what Malcolm and I are doing alone._

"Why I am training is none of your business. Now I am happy to see you two but I am on a tight schedule so I need to get going. Suki I promise to call more and maybe we can hang out again. I would like that. Oliver I will call you later as well. I want to talk with you some more."


	13. Chapter 13

**New day new chapter, time for this chapter to have some fun. Yes there will be lemons in this chapter. One between Oliver and Suki, while the other is River and Malcolm. River also ends up hearing about the undertaking and begins to wonder if her choices with Malcolm were smart or not. This chapter will be interesting to say the least.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. In fact DC owns Arrow characters. I own Suki while River is owned by Monsterslut. Enjoy….**

Oliver and Suki were back at their hidden lair training with each other. While Suki was still training, she was giving backup in the lair. Oliver didn't feel she was ready to be out on the field yet until she could really stay out and protect herself in case if they got separated. Though in reality he was keeping her out of the field because he felt she was a distraction to him. If she was out in the field he really couldn't focus, even though he knew that she would one day want to go out in the field with him. He had to find a way so where he could allow her to be out in the field without him freaking out she was going to get hurt.

Even though it had been a couple weeks just the two of them, he had never had a chance to really train her with hand to hand combat yet until now. When he was facing off against her, he figured he wouldn't try to attack her, just make her attack him. When he had begun to circle her she watched him with her eyes never leaving his. Her green eyes almost a distraction themselves. Though when she pounced on him, he actually didn't have time to react, she hit him in the face causing him to step back and look at her almost in shock.

"My you have very good reflexes. I might have to be careful around you Suki. I may be strong, but you are fast and most likely quite agile. You may do well out on the field. Though I don't have any plans about going out. I told you that the minute you could strike me your training would be complete. Though it seems your speed and agility are much better than mine. I think you will do quite well. Now tell me what is your weapon of choice? You had never actually told me what weapon you were good at. Well you don't know what weapon I use either as I never let you see what my weapons are."

She giggled softly as she got up from her fighting stance.

"Oh I have seen your weapon that you use. Trust me I do like your weapon. In fact while sitting here with Diggle I have been practicing with an extra bow lying around. I am so much better with a bow. It's light as well and it makes it easy for close range combat too."

He grinned as he crossed his arms and looked over at her.

"So have you been watching me train too?"

She blushed and nodded. Sometimes when he would train he would not wear a shirt since sometimes he would get all sweaty while training. Though he had on just a tank top and a pair of sweat pants on now, she had memorized all those scars and tattoos that he had covering his body.

"Yes I have, when you would think you were alone, I would watch from the shadows. I don't think you knew I was there, but I was there watching you."

It was his turn to blush; he had no idea that someone was watching him from the shadows. He lowered his arms as she then jumped up to tackle him. He had managed to catch her as he almost lost his balance, but he managed to hang onto her while he kept standing.

"You know, you should warn someone when you want to jump into someone's arms like that. You know you are lucky Diggle isn't here to see this. He had some things he had to take care of so he won't be here for a while."

She nodded as he kept ahold of her. He actually didn't want to put her down. He then pulled her close and kissed her lips softly. She blushed as she kissed him back. She closed her eyes as she held onto him tight though the kiss. Oliver had pushed her then against the wall never breaking the kiss. She moaned through the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. Her tank top and shorts were all that she had on and even then Oliver thought it was too much. He slowly slipped off her shirt just taking a moment to pull away and remove it before he went back to kissing her.

She moaned as her nipples hardened against his chest. Even now, she thought what he was wearing was too much. His mouth slowly slipped down to her neck as he began to nibble slightly on her neck. She gasped moaning out his name. That pushed him to go farther with her. She knew that he was no virgin as she had watched what had happened between him and Shado, but right now she couldn't think about that. She whispered into Oliver's ear gently.

"Oliver please take me."

He blushed as he nodded walking over to the small cot that was lying off to the side. He pushed the blankets down to the floor and lied her down first. He removed his shirt knowing that she had seen every tattoo and scar so he had no reason to hide them from her. He knew that she would have some of her own as well. He got over her slipping off her shorts and panties in one swift motion. He kicked off his sweats as he smiled. He knew that he should wear a condom but at this moment in time, he really wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted to be in that warmth between her legs. He then thrust into her making her gasp out. She held him tight as she was panting.

He moaned out as he realized how tight she was. Never in his life had she ever had anyone so tight before. He could feel something wet down on the cot and knew that he had taken her virginity. Though right now he didn't care, he slowly began to thrust into her moaning. She moaned out with him holding him tight. Her smaller body shaking from the pleasure and still from the little bit of pain she had. The pain though was slowly fading as only pleasure remained. Her moans grew louder as he held her hips and thrusts harder and faster into her.

She cried out his name in pleasure as he hit a sweet spot. He let out a growl as he forgot to take off her bra as he ripped off her bra by accident causing her breasts to bounce. He bent down taking a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. She cried out louder arching her back. He wrapped one of his arms around her back as he sucked on her nipple more. He left a hickey on her nipple as she cried out suddenly cumming hard. He cried out her name cumming into her as he gasped. He held her close panting hard as he bent down and kissed her softly. He smiled at her not even realizing the door had just opened.

He heard a gasp and turned and seen Diggle standing there covering his eyes.

"You should have warned me not to come in today. I also am not sleeping on that cot ever again. Put that cot in that room you sleep in. I don't think you two will need to sleep in separate rooms now. Now please over, either cover up or leave so my eyes don't burn up."

Oliver grabbed a blanket and tossed it over both him and Suki. He still had forgotten that he had came deep inside of her but he wasn't thinking about any of that right now. He actually felt everything was right in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok let's see if I can get another chapter up. Sorry this chapter takes part from the other chapter. It ended up being part of a two part because I don't want to make my fanfics too long. Now this chapter will focus on River and Malcolm. This one will be very interesting to write. Though I got plans and it will be very interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. DC owns Arrow and I own Suki and River is owned by Monsterslut.**

River awoke the next morning as she was a bit sore, she knew that she would be sore. Malcolm has been training her hard here lately, though she wasn't sure why. They had decided to sleep in the same bed together as for now they were a couple. She was surprised that Tommy actually wouldn't talk to her. It must have been because of the relationship between the two of them. She was old enough to be his sister. She stretched as Malcolm had come out of the bathroom wearing a robe and watched her from the bathroom door.

He smirked as he watched her; she had no idea that she was actually being used. She had Moira under his thumb and he didn't care about anyone else he hurt. He would show this world that they didn't need the Glades. In fact he had a special mission for River. She had come from the Glades, so once her usefulness was done, he would tell her to go in the middle of the Glades and he would meet her there. He was going to leave her and let her die with the rest of the members of the Glades. The next one he was going to have to deal with is Suki but he would come to deal with that later.

"Well hello sleepy head, did you have a good rest? You needed the sleep. I decided no training today though; you have been training nonstop here the last week. I figured we could take a day to ourselves. My son Tommy isn't here, though we do have a dinner date tonight with the Queen family. I would like for you to be my date."

She nodded as she sat up and stretched. Since today was going to be easy, this could be fun. Malcolm had sat beside her and stroked her hair. As many times as they slept together in the same bed, they had only had sex a few times. He had to seduce her somehow and seeing as she was young, bedding her a few times could do the trick. Maybe making sure she hated Oliver was very important. He had been watching the news. He knew that Oliver had been dealing with the list. He would deal with Oliver in his own way, but for now his focus was on the female in his bed.

He crawled in bed with her as he got over and kissed her. It was a bit rough as his lips were rough and his skin wasn't as smooth as a younger man's face. A bit of stubble actually across her cheek as he rubbed his cheek against her. Malcolm was a bit rougher with her as pushed her down onto the bed.

"This is going to be fun, as tonight we have to go to that party. Make sure you do whatever you want to do."

She nodded as he reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small packet. River knew just what it was too. It was a condom. Why he would still wear a condom was beyond her. He slipped off his robe revealing his nude body. He slipped on the condom as he grinned.

"Can never be too careful right? I don't want to get you pregnant, that could end up a big mess and I don't feel like dealing with the media about this."

She grinned as she tossed her tank top off and then tossed her shorts off to the floor. He got over her tossing the blanket to the side and thrusting in. Malcolm wasn't as romantic as she had once thought he was. He was rough as he thrusts hard into her. She cried out as he held her hips. Pounding into her like a jackhammer, she reached up wrapping her arms around him. He moaned out as he dug his nails into her hip as she cried out digging her nails into his back. He gasped and pounded harder. Even for an older man he had stamina. He suddenly cried out cumming.

She cried out cumming with him as she was panting hard. He pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash. He leaned down kissing her cheek gently.

"I will have a dress ready for when you get out of the shower. This party I will need to speak with Moira Queen about a few things. Make sure you dress to impress and show off your goods."

She grinned as she slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. She knew this was going to be a long night, but she had not a care in the world and she was happy.

Oliver and Suki had just gotten ready as Oliver had taken her out shopping to get a beautiful gown for the party. He had finally told his mother about him and Suki and his mother was happy that her son had finally found someone who makes him happy. His stepfather Walter was even happy as he said that he liked the way Suki thought. She had a good head on her shoulders. He thought that maybe with a good girl like Suki, he might clean up the way he was. He had in fact stopped going out much unless it was with Suki which was good.

Oliver had fixed the long lace gloves that went with her gown. The gown was a long strapless gown that was made from black lace. The corset top part of the dress made her stand tall and look even more beautiful. He leaned up kissing her cheek softly.

"You look so beautiful in that dress, though I never would have thought to even look at that shop. I mean who would have thought to go into the Glades to find a dress like this? Maybe we should go to the Glades more often to shop?"

She smiled as she nodded. Moira had been outside the door listening to them. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the Undertaking and wanted to get out. She had walked downstairs to start greeting guests as they came in. Oliver had held out his arm to Suki as she took it and headed out of the room with him. Diggle wasn't far behind them as he didn't dare go into the room from the last time they had walked in on them.

"Oliver, so far everything is secure. I did see Tommy was here. He said that his father and River were on their way."

Oliver nodded as he kept Suki close and headed to the stairs to walk down. By the time they reached the stairs, cameras were flashing everywhere at the couple. Diggle got in the way of some of the pictures but some of them got though. They had looked up seeing Malcolm walk in with River at his arm. Though Oliver could see right away that something seemed off with Malcolm. He would have to find out what it was later. Oliver had walked down the stairs with Suki as Malcolm looked up and smiled.

"Well there he is, the man of the hour. I see you have a new woman on your arm tonight. Tell me is this one for the night or maybe a few nights?"

Oliver held back the growl in the back of his throat.

"Actually this is my girlfriend Suki. She makes me very happy and I am glad that I found her. She is very special to me and I would hurt anyone that would dare hurt her."

Malcolm looked over at Moira and nodded.

"Excuse me, your mother and I have some things we need to talk about. River now you play nice with the kids while us grownups have some alone time."

Malcolm and Moira had walked off together as Walter watched them with questions he had. Oliver could see that something was up. He didn't even ask why Thea hadn't showed up either. She might have already snuck out to party someplace. His mother would have to pay to keep Thea out of the headlines. Oliver looked over at River as he smiled at her.

"River it has been far too long since we last got to see each other. You know the house hasn't been the same since you haven't been here. You know you are always welcome to come by."

River looked up at Oliver actually shocked; Oliver was not only being nice to her but talking to her like a normal human. River had missed how they used to hang out together and even when they would get into trouble together. Sure she had been training with Malcolm, but was it really enough? She wanted to be out there with the Hood and Suki. She had no idea what she had called herself, only that the headlines said that the Hood had a girlfriend.

"Oliver, I need to talk to Malcolm really fast then the three of us need to talk. Nothing bad I promise but it's more about some of the stuff that I said before."

Oliver nodded as River had walked off wearing the red dress that Malcolm had given her to wear. In fact it had belonged to his late wife he had lost. She heard arguing in another room as she hid against the wall to listen. It was Malcolm and Moira.

"Malcolm, I am not sure that I can do the undertaking. You have what you need just leave me and my family be."

She heard Malcolm laugh.

"You can't get out Moira, and you know why. I think it might make you look bad that Thea isn't even Robert's daughter. I am sure that even you have kept this secret from her. Even I can keep a secret from my lover, and she has yet to find out what I plan to do with her when I am done with her."

River's eyes widened as she began to back away slowly. She had no idea what Malcolm was hiding but she had to talk to Oliver and tell him what she knows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another day another chapter, well for this Chapter River comes back to team Arrow after she talks to Malcolm about what the Undertaking is. She doesn't like the idea of what Malcolm wants to do for the undertaking and returns back to Oliver and Suki. Suki and Oliver are happy that she had returned back to the group. Oliver will want to speak with his mother as the Arrow to find out about the Undertaking but it doesn't go so well. Also River and Roy have a chance meeting together as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the characters. DC owns Arrow and all characters. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

River had gone home with Malcolm after the party but not before she had talked to Suki about what she had overheard. She told her not to say anything until she got some answers from Malcolm. When they arrived home, Tommy had yet to return as Lauren was at the party as well as Tommy had stayed with her. He must have gone home with Lauren. She was good for him she thought. She shook her head as she followed Malcolm.

"Malcolm, I want to talk to you about something. I overhead you and Moira talking tonight at the party, I want to know about what the undertaking is. Tell me what it is?"

Malcolm stared at River like she had grown horns and a tail. He had not wanted to talk about any of this to her, but the fact that she overheard something kind of complicated things. He had turned away from her and she reached over grabbing his arm.

"If you don't tell me what it is, then I will leave and never come back. You will never see me again. You can count on that."

Malcolm grinned as he knew that if he just said part of it then he could lie his way through the rest. He knew that he could trick her, just he had to make sure the wrong information didn't slip from him.

"Well I am going to change the Glades; there is nothing but crime in the Glades anyways. The Undertaking will clear out the Glades and we can get rid of the garbage down in the Glades."

River had balled up her fists after hearing that. How dare he destroy the Glades, the Glades had been her home for years before she started hanging around with Oliver. He didn't care where she was from; she was fun to hang out with. She actually missed Oliver and wanted to speak with him and make up with him and not lose a good friendship over what she had done.

"How can you think about destroying the Glades like that?! What did those people do to you? Just because they are having trouble doesn't give you the right to destroy them like that! I am not allowing this to happen, I am out of here."

She slapped him before grabbing her few things she had there and packing them up in a bag. She took off the dress she had and tossed it on the bed. Malcolm had walked in with his arms crossed as he watched her.

"Where are you going to run? You have no place to go, are you going to just run to the Glades and try to save the day and be a hero? You won't be able to. You are nothing without me and you never will be."

She took off the high heeled shoes she was wearing and threw them at him. He caught the shoe as she rubbed her now bare feet. _How can anyone walk in those things without breaking their ankles? I am going back to my tennis shoes._ She then turned and walked out, not even looking back to look at Malcolm. She had made her choice and she was sticking with it.

Suki and Oliver were sitting in his room as they were just talking and discussing name ideas for Suki. Suki was lying on his bed as she was on her back. Diggle was in the corner watching them as he wanted to make sure that they didn't decide to do something while he was in the room. Oliver then sat up.

"I got the perfect idea for your name. How about Bloody Arrow? I mean sure I go by the Hood, but I think I am going to change mine up a bit too. I think I will be called Green Arrow and you will be Bloody Arrow. I mean you will be wearing red so it works out perfect right?"

She smiled and nodded, Diggle headed out after he heard a knock on the door. Suki sat up as she wondered who it could be.

"Oliver, who do you think it is being here this late at night? River also should have called by now since she said she would call when she made it home safe. Oliver, should we go check on her?"

Diggle walked back in with River behind him. Suki jumped up out of the bed and hugged River so happy to see her. She was wearing a pair of Oliver's pants and a t-shirt. River looked between them and smiled, being around them actually felt normal. She never should have left as she walked into the room. Diggle walked in as well.

"River was at the door, she wanted to talk to you Oliver."

Oliver sat up and looked over at her.

"River what is it?"

River looked up as she had set her bag down. She grinned looking down at Oliver who was sitting right beside Suki.

"If I can best you in hand to hand combat, I want to join you as well as I will have the joy of knowing I can kick your ass in battle."

Oliver grinned and nodded.

"Fine, Suki get a coat, we are going to the warehouse. I am going to show River that nobody can beat me in hand to hand combat."

Suki grinned looking over at River.

"Kick his ass River, I want to see him pout for loosing. He does need to put down a few pegs because he thinks that nobody can beat him."

She grinned as they all headed to the warehouse. Suki walked over and sat down in the one of the chairs sitting around. Diggle was leaning against the wall and smiling. He had wanted to see this as well. River was clearly ready as she stood there in the middle ready for Oliver. Oliver took off his coat as River shook her head.

"You are going to regret trying to fight me in hand to hand combat. I am skilled and you know that."

Right after he finished she came at him and pushed him in the face. Oliver was shocked as he looked at River. He balled his fists as he ran after her. She ducked and grabbed his leg which caused him to fall back flat on his ass. Oliver was shocked at how strong she had gotten. She clearly had gotten better; whoever had trained her knew what they were doing. Oliver managed to get free and grinned as he tried to use his strength to overpower her. Like Suki she was quick on her feet and then got him in the stomach as well as tripped him. Oliver groaned as he was on his back. Even with all his strength she still managed to get him on the ground.

He got up and decided to try to fake his attack one way and come back another way. That one didn't work either as if she was reading his movements; she came up the other side and gave him a good punch to the face. She smirked crossing her arms and looking down at him. Oliver held up his hand.

"Find you kicked my ass, now how to explain to my mom how I got these. Got my ass handed to me by a girl. Let's get home we got work to do"


	16. Chapter 16

**I am on a roll tonight; I in fact might get two chapters up tonight. In this chapter since River is back on team Arrow Oliver decides to go pay his mom a visit as the Arrow. In fact, it ends up being a disaster. Oliver is in fact hurt and has to turn to his IT tech for help. In fact All three of them go their own ways as Oliver goes to see his mom, River goes to the Glades and ending up meeting an interesting person. Roy will be becoming a bigger part of this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the characters of Arrow. Arrow belongs to DC as well as the respective characters. I only own Suki and monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver, River and Suki had stayed up most of the night talking about some of the plans that they were going to do. Suki already was drifting off as Oliver smiled and lied her down on his bed and covered her up. River watched him and actually smiled at him. Even though she wasn't with Oliver, he clearly was happy with Suki. She would just leave it alone as she could live with just being his little sister. She would find someone down the road, she was after all still young.

"Oliver, I am actually happy for you. I know she's not Lauren but she is sweet. I think Suki might be better for you as I do see a difference in you."

Diggle was still standing in the corner against the wall. Oliver smiled as he was sitting beside Suki as she was asleep on his bed.

"At least you didn't have to walk in on them in the lair doing things. I mean he did it right on the cot I would sleep on while I was there. I mean it's like he could have taken her into another room or something. I mean why on my cot?"

River laughed shaking her head. Suki had snuggled up against Oliver as River smiled.

"I really wish I could have seen that. I mean come on the look on your face Diggle must have been priceless. "

Diggle groaned as he looked away. Even in the darkness his face had to have been red. Oliver shook his head as he looked between River and Diggle.

"Ok tonight I am going to visit my mother as the Arrow. River, you said you were going to the Glades right"

River nodded as she looked over at Suki.

"Do you think Suki will just sit here and wait for you to return? Maybe she should do something too."

Oliver shook his head.

"I am sure she might want to go shopping or something. Diggle will be assisting me so Suki should be fine for a couple hours alone. Now let's all get some sleep and Diggle we will talk more about it."

Diggle left the room as River went to get up as Oliver reached over taking her hand.

"Hey no need to leave, we have always slept in the same bed together, so no need to change that. I mean how long have we known each other? You are always welcome to sleep beside me."

She nodded as she crawled into bed beside him. He was in the middle of both girls as Suki was already asleep against him. River on the other side as Suki was on the other. Oliver actually stayed awake. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about something. Not sure what it was or what it could be, he just wanted to protect all those he cared about. He finally managed to fall asleep as he only slept for a couple hours. He awoke to Suki snuggled up against him still asleep. Diggle had walked into the room as he waited for them to wake up.

"You are lucky I came in here, though I knew you wouldn't be that stupid to do something with River right there next to you. If River didn't sleep in here, I would not have been in here. Now you guys have been asleep a good part of the day. Your mother went out and will not be home until late. She is in fact at the office. Will you be doing this at her office?"

Oliver nodded sitting up as Suki groaned and her eyes slowly opened. He smiled stroking her cheek gently. River had rolled over and ended up in the place that Oliver was just at. She was out like a light as Oliver hadn't realized how hard they all slept. He looked over at River and nudged her trying to wake her up.

"Hey Twitch wake up, we have work to do. Well more like you need to relax and you need to check out the Glades. Suki will have a day to herself. I am not sure how she feels about that but she will have to deal with it."

River groaned as she rubbed her eyes as she looked over at Suki. She smiled as she thought about taking Suki with her but decided she would be better off here.

"Alright, well we better get changed; I say we just let Suki sleep. For now this will be good for her. She has had a rough time here lately. She needs as much sleep as she can get. I will leave her a note and tell her what we are doing and let her know that she can stay here."

He nodded as River got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag and headed for the shower. Oliver had gone to his closet to get a change of clothes before he went over to change into his Arrow outfit. After River and Oliver were ready, they left with Diggle. They left a note for when Suki woke up so she wouldn't freak out seeing that Oliver wasn't there, or River. After they left, River and Oliver went their separate ways.

River had gone down to the Glades where it had always been her home growing up. She had walked around as she seen Thea hanging around the Glades as well. Thea had one of her friends with her as she walked. She knew where she was going, she had heard about what was going on with Tommy as Thea had been caught with Vertigo and this was her punishment, to work with Laurel. She had seen a young man wearing a red sweatshirt sneaking up behind them. He smirked as she came up behind him as she grabbed his hood and pulled down.

He gasped as he turned to look at her. His piercing blue eyes looked into hers as he almost seemed to forget what he was even doing. She smirked as she looked at him.

"I suggest you leave that one alone, she isn't worth your time. She isn't worth my time to be honest. I feel sorry for her brother as she is more trouble than she's worth. Name's River, and who are you?"

The man looked over at him as he was surprised that she was talking to him. He shook his head as he looked over at her.

"My name is Roy Harper; it is a pleasure to meet you River. Wait I think I remember you. You used to live here in the Glades didn't you?"

She nodded and grinned. She had a bag as she moved it up on her shoulder. He smiled as he leaned against the brick wall.

"Yeah I was born here in the Glades; I wish to do more for the Glades to help this part of town out. Most of those rich snobs wouldn't do anything to help lift a finger. It's up to us to get that all straightened out. Hey, would you like to hang out and maybe we can talk about how I can help the Glades."

He grinned and nodded as he looked her up and down. He was either sizing her up or checking her out. He clearly liked what he seen as River clearly was enjoying staring at him. He was indeed very cute. Roy then nodded sitting up.

"I would love to, but maybe let's head to my place. It would be less cramped then a bar and even better to not have so many people staring at us."

She nodded as she took his arm and headed off to Roy's home. Oliver had been waiting until dark to head out as the Arrow to go meet up with his mother. He headed to his mother's office unnoticed. Moira was at the desk working on paperwork. Oliver came through the window and pointed his arrow right at his mother.

 **"Moira Queen, you have failed this city."**

He had made sure to use the voice changer so his voice wouldn't be recognized. Moira was clearly scared as she begged for her life.

"Please I am sorry; don't take me away from my children. I am all they have."

When Oliver lowered his weapon, Moira pulled out a gun and shot him. Oliver got out of there in a hurry and lucky for him didn't manage to leave any blood behind. He had run all the way to the only car that he knew that could help. The same IT worker that worked in his own company, Felicity Smoak.

Suki awoke as she looked around. She had found the note that they left her as she sighed. She had gotten dressed as she needed to go out and just relax. She had no worries as she thought that her father would not come here for a while. She had gone downstairs and headed out. She had walked down the street as Malcolm came up beside Suki and smirked grabbing her arm and holding it tight.

"You're coming with me and you will not scream. I will hurt you if you try to scream. So let's go back to my car."

He pulled her away as she looked back at the Queen house as she hated leaving Oliver. She knew Oliver would come save her, she just didn't know when.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is actually the end of the first part of the series. Look out for the second part of the series. There should be about four or five parts of this series, depending on how well it goes. Thank you for reading my first part and hope you enjoy the next part.**


End file.
